darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Ghosts Ahoy/Quick guide
Walkthrough Ghostly Trouble *Speak to Velorina at Port Phasmatys , in the Northernmost building just east of the entrance, (Chat Options: 1-1-1). *Talk to Necrovarus at the Ectofuntus just outside the town. *Speak to Velorina. Getting Help *On the east side of the slayer tower, speak to the Old Crone in her house. (Bring Nettle Tea ). *Use your nettle tea on her cup, and add your bucket of milk to it. *Speak to the Crone again, (1). *Repair the Model ship. The Map *Go inside the ship wreck just north of the Allotment patches . *Climb the ladders to reach the top deck (there is a ladder on the outer cabin wall). *Wait for the "wind speed" to become "low", search the mast to determine the colors and their positions,(you need to search for 3 different results, take note if needed). *Dye the Model ship with the same colors and position as the mast. *Climb down and speak to the old man, (3). *Enter the captain's cabin and use the key on the chest and open it. *Go to the north-west part of the ship's deck and jump onto and cross the rocks until you find a chest, and open it. *Go back to the ship and Climb down to the lowest level of the ship, and open a chest in the eastern end of the ship. Kill the giant lobster and search the chest again. * Put the pieces together to get the map and go back to Port Phastmatys. Dragontooth Island *Speak to the ghost captain on the docks north east of the bank to get a ride to Dragontooth Island, (1) *Use "follow" option on the map.(Start point is under the Saradomin Statue's extended arm). *Dig at the final place you arrive at with a spade. *Go back to Port Phastmatys with the ghost captain. Translation *Speak to Ak-Haranu around the docks,(1). *Go to the inn and speak to Robin . Win 4 games of Rune-Draw against him to get a signed oak shield bow. *Speak to Ak-Haranu to get the Translation manual . Revolution *Ask the Inn keeper for a job to get a Bed sheet. Don't give it to Robin like he asks. *Use your Bucket of slime on the bedsheet. *Speak to Gravingas west of the inn to get a Petition form, (1). **Put on your ghost sheet. **and ask the townspeople for signatures. **You can get multiple signatures from the same ghost if you ask another ghost first. **Get 10 signatures. **some will resist or ask for Ecto-tokens just ask others. *Speak to Gravingas. *Speak to Necrovarus at the Ecto funtus . Pick up the Bone key he drops. *Head upstairs, and and use the key on the locked door. *Open and search the coffin for Necrovarus' mystical robes. Finishing up/ Persuasion Techniques *Return to the old crone in her shack (east of the slayer tower). *Equip the enchanted ghostspeak amulet and speak to Necrovarus, (1). *Speak to Velorina. *Quest complete! Category:Ghosts Ahoy